The invention relates to an apparatus for catching and cooling a melt, in particular a core melt in a containment of a nuclear power plant.
An apparatus of this type is known from German Patent DE 40 32 736 C2. It is used to catch and cool the core melt in a nuclear power plant. For this purpose, a catching trough that is made from a material that can withstand high temperatures, is situated beneath the reactor pressure vessel. The catching trough includes holes that are covered by a sacrificial layer. Short pipe sections that extend upward and end inside the sacrificial layer are fitted into the holes. A space between the catching trough and the foundation of the nuclear power plant can be flooded with cooling water.
If hot core melt comes into contact with the sacrificial layer, the sacrificial layer is eroded over the course of time. As soon as the upper ends of the pipe sections have been exposed, the cooling water which is present beneath the collection trough is intended to advance upward in streams which are predetermined by the number and cross sections of the pipe sections and to evaporate on account of contact with the core melt. As a result, the melt is to be cooled and fragmented before it can reach the bottom of the catching trough.
For this operation, the cooling water in the space below the catching trough has to be under a sufficiently high pressure.
The fragmentation causes cavities or channels to form in the melt that has already been cooled to some extent. As a result, the surface area of the melt is considerably enlarged. Cooling water can subsequently penetrate into these cavities or channels and bring about complete cooling until the melt has solidified.
Under unfavorable conditions, in the known apparatus, hot melt can pass through the holes that are present in the catching trough or may block the pipe sections. This can endanger cooling of the melt configuration.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for catching and cooling a melt that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, in which the coolant does not have to be passed through holes in a catching trough and through pipe sections disposed in these holes. Direct communication between the melt and the space beneath the catching trough is to be avoided.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an apparatus for catching, fragmenting and then cooling a melt, including a core melt in a containment of a nuclear power plant. The apparatus contains a porous body having a flow resistance to which a pre-pressurized coolant can be fed with a feed-flow rate which is limited by the flow resistance of the porous body.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by the fact that the apparatus for catching and cooling the melt is characterized by a porous body to which pre-pressurized coolant can be fed with a feed-flow rate which is limited by the flow resistance of the porous body.
This has the advantage that the melt, when it comes into contact with the porous body, is cooled uniformly by the coolant that is fed through the cavities of the porous body. It is guaranteed to function even if the melt has already locally penetrated into the porous body. On account of the large number of paths for the incoming flow of the coolant within the porous body, the cooling of the melt is ensured even in these situations. Therefore, the supply of the coolant cannot be interrupted by local effects. The melt comes to a standstill with constant cooling at least on the porous body and at the latest within the porous body, without it being able to react with a large quantity of coolant. The porous body therefore prevents the melt from being able to come into contact with a relatively large quantity of coolant. Advantageously, the flow of coolant in the body can be defined and restricted by the selection of the flow resistance of the porous body. The coolant is advantageously distributed through the porous body in such a way that there is no possibility of a steam explosion but the coolant nevertheless acts successfully on the melt. The initial result is fragmentation of the melt, followed by cooling until complete solidification has occurred.
The porous body is configured, for example, as a layer and is applied to a supporting substructure. A layer of this type is particularly mechanically stable and/or can easily be stabilized by additional elements.
The porous body may be formed of a porous composite material. Examples of suitable composite materials are porous concrete, which contains an aggregate and a binder, and/or a ceramic. The porous body may in this case also be formed partially of concrete and partially of ceramic. The porous body may also be constructed from regular and/or irregular particles. A space for the coolant remains clear between the particles.
The particles may be formed of mineral material, steel, cast iron, and/or ceramic. These materials do not have to withstand the hot melt, since the coolant is responsible for cooling them in the region of contact.
It is also possible for the porous body to be composed partially of particles and partially of a porous composite material, in which case the various materials may be layered on top of one another.
A suitable flow resistance for the coolant in the porous body can be produced either by a suitable porosity of the composite material and/or by the selection of the particle size, the particle shape, or the particle mixture.
The porous body may usefully be covered by a layer of a sacrificial material. This produces the advantage that the melt initially spreads out over the appropriate dry sacrificial material. Since the melt begins to melt the sacrificial material, it is possible to establish a particularly favorable consistency and stratified configuration of the melt for the process of fragmentation and cooling. At the same time, the melt, while the sacrificial material is melting, is already being cooled.
The porous body and the layer of sacrificial material are, for example, cast together in their boundary region. Consequently, they adhere to one another.
According to another example, the porous body and the layer of sacrificial material are separated from one another by a sealing layer. The sealing layer prevents the coolant that is present in the porous body from coming into premature contact with the melt. Moreover, the coolant is prevented from penetrating into the sacrificial material even before the melt has entered, thus possibly causing changes to the structure and action of the sacrificial material.
The porous body is already filled with the coolant, e.g. water, which is under pressure and is fed, e.g. from a reservoir which is at a higher level than the porous body, even before the melt can come into contact with the porous body. The layer of sacrificial material and, if appropriate, the sealing layer on the porous body, initially prevent the coolant from emerging from the porous body. After the layer of sacrificial material and, if appropriate, the sealing layer has/have melted, the pressurized coolant enters the melt from below, fragments the melt with simultaneous evaporation of the coolant, cools it, and allows it to solidify in porous form.
The coolant penetrates into the cavities in the melt that is solidifying in porous form and effects rapid cooling of the melt.
The sealing layer may be formed of, for example, a metal and/or a plastic. It only has to keep the coolant away from the sacrificial material until it is reached and melted by the melt.
The porous body is disposed, for example, directly beneath a reactor pressure vessel. The body may form part of a catching trough.
According to another example, the porous body is disposed laterally offset below a reactor pressure vessel and is connected to a melt-catching device, which is situated directly beneath the reactor pressure vessel, by a channel.
The melt can be guided through the channel to the porous body, which may be part of a collection trough. The lateral configuration results in the advantage that the configuration in which the porous body is situated cannot be damaged by mechanical loads resulting from failure of the reactor pressure vessel.
The coolant can be fed to the underside and/or the side faces of the porous body.
The coolant is supplied, for example, via a cooling channel that leads from a coolant reservoir. This allows a continuous supply of coolant.
The coolant is generally water.
The apparatus according to the invention provides the advantage in particular that a uniform incoming flow of the coolant to the melt is achieved, and for this purpose numerous vertical and transverse flows of the coolant are provided in the porous body on account of its porosity. Each volume element of the body is supplied with sufficient water from all directions. A melt which comes into contact with it is fragmented by the penetrating coolant to such an extent that, on account of the correspondingly high specific surface area, its temperature can be reduced to the vicinity of the coolant temperature. The melt solidifies on or at the latest in the porous body. Since the melt does not interact with a large quantity of water, there is no possibility of a dangerous steam explosion.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an apparatus for catching and cooling a melt, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.